


Aren't you a bit old for Trick or Treating?

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: Kate's gaze had to travel up quite a way, taking in the long frame covered in a black suit, before settling on a strikingly handsome face, only slightly obscured by a unique pair of horn rimmed glasses.

  She shook herself, aware that she was staring, and let out a nervous laugh. “I'm sorry, but aren't you a bit old for Trick or Treating?”

  The stranger's lips quirked up at one corner, and Kate felt her stomach flutter just a bit – and not just from nerves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly richiekate fun for Halloween.

“Richie, what the fuck are you doing?” Seth exclaimed, trying to swat his brother's hand away as the younger Gecko reached over and pounded on the car horn.

“Pull over,” Richie ordered.

Seth jerked hard on the steering wheel, foot slamming on the brake. He twisted around in his seat to again demanded what the fuck his brother's problem was, but all he got was Richie's back as he climbed out of the car.

“Richard!” Seth leaned across the seat to yell out of the open passenger door; it was slammed in his face.

“Little shit,” he gritted out. Sighing, he straightened back into his seat and watched his younger brother saunter across the street, approaching a group of teenagers gathered out on the front lawn of some house.

“What the fuck?” He muttered to himself, as usual confused by his brother's antics. Whatever the hell Richie was playing at, Seth wasn't in the mood to take part in it – not unless it looked necessary for him to. He shook his head, letting out a breath through puffed lips, and let his head fall back against the headrest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kate jumped at the sound of a car horn blaring outside, sending a few popcorn kernels flying over the rim of the bowl in her lap. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, to the drawn curtains covering the window that looked out over the front yard. Kate groped around on the couch for the remote, found it stuffed down between the cushions. She pointed it towards the television and pressed mute, cutting off the screams of the blonde girl who was about to be the next victim of a madman terrorizing a group of teenagers.

The clocked ticked on the wall.

The faucet in the kitchen dripped.

Other than that it was quiet.

Kate was about to relax and go back to watching the slasher flick when a muffled commotion erupted outside. Her grip tightened around the bowl she was holding, skin squeaking against the ceramic surface. She untucked her feet from where they were curled up comfortably beneath her, and lowered them to the ground. She stood up and started moving slowly towards the window.

She was halfway there when the doorbell rang. She jumped again, popcorn, from the bowl still held in her hands, rained down to the floor, getting crunched beneath her sock covered feet. Kate put a hand to her chest and laughed at herself.

_Trick or Treaters. Of course._

“Way to be a scaredy cat, Kate,” she muttered to herself as she changed directions and headed for the front door, trading in her bowl of popcorn for the one filled with candy that was sitting on the table by the stairs.

The friendly smile, that she had plastered on her face for the kids she'd been expecting, faltered as soon as she opened the door. Kate's gaze had to travel up quite a way, taking in the long frame covered in a black suit, before settling on a strikingly handsome face, only slightly obscured by a unique pair of horn rimmed glasses.

She shook herself, aware that she was staring, and let out a nervous laugh. “I'm sorry, but aren't you a bit old for Trick or Treating?” she asked, trying to force a light tone. She stepped back a bit, squeezing the doorknob with her unoccupied hand, ready to slam the door shut in the stranger's face if need be.

The stranger's lips quirked up at one corner, and Kate felt her stomach flutter just a bit – and not just from nerves.

“I'm young at heart,” the stranger replied, his rich voice settling over Kate like honey.

She rolled her eyes at the line, but felt the tug of a smile despite herself. She chuckled. So did the stranger.

“Actually, I'm not here for candy,” he told her. “Though my sweet tooth wouldn't object if you offered.”

All charm aside, Kate was still wary of the man standing on her porch. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, if it's not candy you're after, then what?”

“This.” The stranger brought his arm out from behind his back, revealing the lacrosse stick in his hand.

A chill ran up Kate's spine, freezing her in place, her hand flying up to clutch the cross dangling from her neck. A vision of the stranger bashing in her head with the object flashed in her mind, her family coming home to find her battered body lying in a pool of blood.

She gulped.

 _Oh God,_ she thought, realizing she should have stuck with her first instinct and slammed the door on the man. She was about to do just that when he brought his other arm from behind his back with a carton of eggs.

“And these.”

Now feeling more confused than scared, Kate regarded the stranger with a furrowed brow.

“I was driving by and saw a bunch of guys, all holding one of these,” he held up the lacrosse stick, “and a carton of eggs a piece, looking ready to cause some damage. Being the Good Samaritan that I am, I stopped and chased them off before they got the chance.”

Kate's mind quickly came up with who exactly those guys had been. It was more than likely those 'douchebags' – as her brother referred to them – from the lacrosse team who had been bullying Scott for weeks.

“Those jerks,” she muttered to herself, glad Scott wasn't home yet and didn't have to know about this. She sighed, reigning in her temper for the moment. “Well, thank you," she told the man. "I really wouldn't have enjoyed scrubbing yolk off of the house for the next few days.”

“No problem, miss Fuller,” the man replied. 

“H-how did you know my name?” Kate wondered, stunned.

The man smiled slyly and leaned in towards Kate conspiratorially. “Honestly, I'm a little big psychic.”

Kate's mouth opened, but she didn't know how to respond. He eased back up with a chuckle.

“Also, it's on your mailbox.”

Kate laughed, shaking her head. She sighed. “Well, I guess your good deed does deserve a reward.” She held out the bowl of candy to him.

“Now that is an offer I can't refuse.” He smiled and set the egg carton and lacrosse stick on the porch. He reached into bowl and plucked out a single piece of candy.

Kate's brows rose. “Is that all? You can have more.”

“I'm not greedy.”  
  
Kate shook the bowl enticingly. “Are you sure?”

The man pursed his lips, considering. “Well, maybe just one more. For my brother.” He took another piece. “Thanks, Miss Fuller.”

“It's Kate, actually,” she told him, proffering her empty hand.

The stranger stared at her hand for a moment, rubbing his lips together. After some contemplation, he shoved the pieces of candy into his pocket and then took her hand in his, gaze coming back to her face.

“Richard,” he introduced.

“It's nice to meet you, Richard,” Kate said, voice slightly strained. She felt dazed from the jolt of energy that when through her as her skin met his. It was a heady sensation like she had never felt before. It seemed ludicrous to have such a reaction from a simple handshake. Overwhelmed by the feeling, she pulled her hand away, trying to seem as natural as possible. “Well, thank you again.”

“Again, it was no problem,” he assured, his eyes looking as unsettled as she felt. He blinked and the expression was gone. “I guess I should be on my way.”

Kate forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah”

He turned away and started down the steps, pausing at the last one. He looked back. “Be careful about who you answer the door for tonight,” he warned. “I mean, I think I scared those guys off pretty good, but you never know who else might show up. It is Halloween, after all; the night when all the freaks come out.”

“So I've noticed,” she cheekily returned.

Richard smirked at her, and they held each other's gaze for a moment. “Happy Halloween, Kate.”

“Happy Halloween, Richard.”

She watched as he walked down her sidewalk and crossed the street before stepping inside and closing the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Richie plopped back into the passengers seat and slammed the door shut. He sat there for a moment, eyes forward. He turned his head towards Seth and found his brother staring at him.

“What?” He shrugged.

Seth's brows rose nearly meeting his hairline. “What?” he parroted. “What the fuck was that?”

Richie shrugged again. “Those kids were gonna egg that house.”

Seth scoffed. “And that's your problem because…”

Richie gave Seth a serious look. “It's assholes like them that give criminals a bad name. Going around causing random acts of vandalism. At least have a fucking purpose for Chrissake.”

Seth opened his mouth, but must have decided it wasn't worth it, and snapped it closed again. He turned forward, putting the car into drive.

“Well, did you at least get anything good?” Seth asked as the car rolled down the street.

Richie smiled like a kid on…well _Halloween,_ and produced a piece of candy from his pocket.

“A fucking _Tootsie Pop_?”

Richie's smile fell. “What? It's like getting two treats in one.”

Seth shook his head. “Amateur.”

“Oh, I guess you prefer something like this instead.” Richie held up a fun size snickers in his hand.

Seth glared at him for a beat before snatching the candy away. “Gimme that.”

Richie smiled and turned his head away, eyes going to the side mirror, watching the reflection of the Fuller house as it got smaller and smaller before disappearing all together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Kate sat on the couch eating cereal and checking her phone while her parents watched the news when something on the broadcast caught her attention.

The young male reporter was standing outside of _Bethel Bank and Trust_ talking about a robbery that had taken place there the night before.

“ _The suspects are believed  to be_ _the notorious Gecko brothers. Seth and Richard Gecko…_ ”

Kate gasped, dropping her spoon in her bowl with a clatter, drops of milk splashing upward.

“Honey, what is it?” Her father's concerned voice asked.

But Kate couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at the face on the screen, eyes stared back at her from behind a familiar pair of horn rimmed glasses.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this! If you did please leave me a treat in the comments. ;)


End file.
